


easy score

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: Johnny scoffs, playful. “What, so if I pulled up Pornhub right now and took care of it you wouldn’t mind at all?”Jaehyun has half a mind to point out that there’s a big difference between what Johnny is suggesting and Jaehyun touching himself under the covers while wearing earphones, but there’s a hint of smugness in Johnny’s eyes that makes it obvious he expects Jaehyun to back off.And well, there is certainly something to be said about football players being competitive, isn’t it?“Bet.” Jaehyun shrugs, picking up his game again. “Go ahead, I don’t care.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 27
Kudos: 359





	easy score

**Author's Note:**

> i can't remember the last time the horny monster in my brain told me to write something and i just did, but this entire thing came out in a single sitting. who cares if we've all read plenty of mutual masturbation johnjae? here's one more.

Jaehyun loves playing football. 

He’s been doing it since he was nine, a little chubby and looking adorable under all the padding, feeling on top of the world every time his coach complimented his plays in little league. It didn’t matter how many sports his parents had him try, none of them felt as right as being on the football field and scoring his first touchdown in a game. Jaehyun was fifteen when he first told his parents he didn’t see himself doing anything else with his life, and eighteen when getting a scholarship to a D1 school opened the doors to making that a reality. 

People underestimate how intense it is to be a student athlete: wake up at 5am for conditioning, team meeting at 8am followed by classes until 2pm, then film and more practice before study hall. Most days, Jaehyun doesn’t make it back to his dorm until 9:30pm, and that’s assuming everything ran on time and coach didn’t have him roll for being late again. 

It’s exhaustive, but he tries not to complain; it’s a small price to pay if it means getting a degree, and more importantly, making it to the NFL. Still, there’s nothing quite like the feeling of getting home after a long day, taking an indulgent shower and cracking a beer on the couch. There’s a small nagging at the back of Jaehyun’s mind that reminds him he should watch his weight, athleticism taking a crucial part of being a WR, but it’s easier to allow himself a cheat day when he has the team captain sitting right next to him, nursing one himself. 

“Dude,” Johnny breaks the silence after nearly an hour of just sitting together, basking in the quiet after a noisy day of practice. “Caleb just texted me, Alpha Chi is throwing a party and he says he can get us in.”

Jaehyun makes a noise of disinterest, barely looking away from a riveting game of Candy Crush on his phone. “I’m too beat for that.”

“Me too.” Johnny agrees, and then after a thoughtful moment. “Sure would be nice to get my dick wet though.”

Jaehyun snorts a laugh, throwing his best friend a look. “Thought you said you wanted to slow down for a while?”

As they got further and further into football season, Johnny had decided he wanted to stop hooking up in order to focus on his grades and the team. A noble effort that none of their friends paid much mind to, but Jaehyun has been quite impressed by Johnny’s commitment; the quarterback hasn’t brought anyone home in at least three weeks. 

“Yeah, I know, but,” Johnny sighs, letting his head fall back to look directly at Jaehyun now. “I’m all pent up, man. Couldn’t even jack off when my shoulder was acting up, and now that it’s better I can’t find the opportunity to”. 

Jaehyun finally puts his phone down, invested in this conversation against all good reason. “What do you mean ‘opportunity to’, dude? Just do it in the shower like everyone else.”

“I don’t know, it’s been so long that it sort of feels like it has to be special, you know? Like, it’s going to be a big one so I have to make it worth it.” Johnny reasons, though his own lips tilt up like he himself knows how ridiculous he sounds. 

“Oh god, why are you acting like it’s your virginity?” Jaehyun cackles, entire body sagging against the couch. “Do you want me to light some candles? Get some The Weeknd going to put you in the mood?”

“Aw, are you offering to help?” Johnny coos, absolutely unfazed by the teasing. It’s annoying, really, how easily it is for him to roll with the punches. “And here I was worried about doing it while you’re in the room.”

Jaehyun makes a startled noise at that, eyebrows shooting up in disbelief. “Wait, are you serious? You’ve never done it with me in the room?”

Johnny shrugs, grin almost shy now. “I don’t know man, didn’t want to make you awkward.”

“What are you talking about, I’ve literally done it a thousand times with you sleeping across the room. Shit, I’ve probably done it with you  _ awake _ across the room.” 

Johnny scoffs, playful. “What, so if I pulled up Pornhub right now and took care of it you wouldn’t mind at all?”

Jaehyun has half a mind to point out that there’s a big difference between what Johnny is suggesting and Jaehyun touching himself under the covers while wearing earphones, but there’s a hint of smugness in Johnny’s eyes that makes it obvious he expects Jaehyun to back off. 

And well, there is certainly something to be said about football players being competitive, isn’t it? 

“Bet.” Jaehyun shrugs, picking up his game again. “Go ahead, I don’t care.”

There’s a tense silence for a moment as Johnny just stares at him, calling his bluff, before he moves to grab the controller and turns on the TV. Pornhub is pulled up in less than a few minutes, and despite his words, Jaehyun has to fight the urge to cringe; he didn’t actually think Johnny would go through with it, and he’s now questioning if he’s best friend and captain is really about to pull his dick out sitting on their couch, with Jaehyun playing Candy Crush right next to him. 

He tries his best to maintain focus on his phone, but Jaehyun can’t help but steal a look once Johnny finally picks something. The title is just as ridiculous as everything on porn sites, but keywords like “Creampie” and “Big Tits” jump out; it’s not exactly what Jaehyun would have chosen, but he figures it adds up considering the type of girls Johnny pulls into their dorm apartment. 

Johnny doesn’t leave the volume too high, but Jaehyun soon wishes he did. Their couch is not big enough for this, and he can hear with acute attention the moment Johnny’s breathing deepens, or when he adjusts himself to a more comfortable position. When Johnny spreads his legs and their thighs press together, Jaehyun stares at the colorful block on his screen for a whole minute while trying to pretend there’s nothing coiling up at the pit of his stomach. 

It’s morbid curiosity, the same thing that makes you wanna look at a car crash, or at least that’s what Jaehyun tells himself when he glances to the side and ends up unable to look away. Johnny’s hand looks so big as it palms over his bulge, long and calloused fingers after too many football injuries, thin shorts riding up his thighs far enough to show the quarterback is definitely not wearing any underwear. Jaehyun’s breath hitches, a twitch to his dick that is certainly not merely a reaction to the moaning sounds coming from the TV. 

His eyes linger for a little too long, because once Jaehyun finally looks away and tries to act like nothing is going on, he can feel as Johnny’s gaze follows him, heavy. It’s insistent, and the thought of Johnny stroking himself while staring at Jaehyun’s profile makes him want to squirm, moving his position to make the strain in his underwear a little less uncomfortable. It’s a useless effort though, because not but a few moments later, Johnny raises his hips and tugs his shorts down to his knees, touching himself freely now. 

Jaehyun tries his best, but at some point, he starts to think it’s weirder to ignore the situation than to act on it. Johnny’s hand is moving leisurely over his ( _ big _ ) cock, and Jaehyun is definitely half hard at this point, so unless he wants to awkwardly excuse himself to take care of it in the bathroom, it’s better to cut his losses. With little ceremony before he loses courage, Jaehyun puts his phone away and pulls his own sweatpants down, letting out a long sigh of relief once he finally touches himself. 

Johnny snickers under his breath, and Jaehyun groans out a half-hearted “Shut up”. 

Jaehyun pays half hearted attention to the girl having her throat fucked on the TV, but deep down he knows what’s getting his dick to harden is the sound of Johnny’s hand tugging on himself, lewd and so  _ wet _ . It’s impossible to ignore, and Jaehyun wants so bad to look at it, see just how much Johnny is leaking to make these sloppy slapping sounds. 

He can tell Johnny is getting bolder now, allowing himself these deep purrs of pleasure that vibrate through Jaehyun’s veins, burning up his face and neck in contradicting feelings of coyness and desire. He’s hyperaware of how close Johnny is, at his hand hanging right in between the two of them, and even more so as it moves closer until it’s placed over his naked thigh, touch burning hot despite its hesitance. Once Jaehyun makes no move to push it away, Johnny commits to it like he does with anything else, confidently. 

Johnny’s finger spraw over the thick muscle of Jaehyun’s thigh, until he’s gripping at it so hard his fingertips leave red spots against Jaehyun’s pale complexion. It throbs with a dull sort of pain, worse after a long practice, but when Johnny’s hold loosens and blood rushes in again there’s a chill of satisfaction and pleasure before Johnny presses at the same spot once more. 

Jaehyun can’t risk looking at Johnny now, too afraid of how he might react depending on what he finds. Instead, he keeps touching himself, trying to pace himself to last longer even though he’s already embassingly close, and watches enraptured when Johnny’s hand moves further into his inner thigh. His hold is nearly possessive, firm in the same way Johnny takes the football every game, and Jaehyun wonders if he’ll ever be able to look at it without flashing back to this moment.

Jaehyun is just now starting to accept that he’s going to come like this, jacking himself off next to his best friend with cheesy porn playing in the background. He doesn’t expect for Johnny to keep going, to once again change the playing field by cupping at Jaehyun’s balls, giving it a light squeeze that makes Jaehyun see white spots for a second. 

He’s been so good at keeping himself quiet so far, a lifeline to hold on to a semblance of pride that means nothing at this point, but the moans that punches out of his chest is deep and uncaring of any of that. Johnny laughs under his breath, the  _ fucker _ , but Jaehyun is too focused on gripping at the base of cock and stopping himself from coming to pay full attention to it. Johnny continues to play with Jaehyun, moving his nuts in between his fingers and applying different intensity of pressure before finally letting them go, only to push away at Jaehyun’s hand to take its place. 

_ Johnny _ . Holding  _ Jaehyun’s _ dick. 

Jaehyun thinks he’s about to pass out. 

Johnny’s touch lacks any sort of hesitation; he’s good at it, tight on the upstroke and almost featherlight as he twists his hand down. Jaehyun is already too deep into this to pretend this isn’t one of the hottest things to ever happen to him, and so he gives up on trying to swallow down his own blissful sounds. Whenever the pad of Johnny’s fingers rubs at the perfect spot, Jaehyun thrusts up into his captain’s fist and goes breathless at the picture it paints, his muscled body moving against Johnny’s rough hand. 

Johnny pants dangerously close to Jaehyun’s ear, and once Jaehyun can see how he’s struggling to keep a pace for both of them at the same time.  _ In for a penny… _

“Fuck,  _ shit _ , Jaehyun”. Johnny moans out, entire body tensing up when Jaehyun touches him. The reaction fuels a misplaced burn of competition Jaehyun is too used to in the football field, the thing that makes him want to do  _ better _ , to get Johnny off. 

If Jaehyun is falling apart, then he’s bringing Johnny with him. 

Johnny’s cock is thicker in Jaehyun’s hand than his own, but the feeling is not unwelcome. He likes it, how it fills up his hand, how he can feel as it pulses against him, a telltale sign every time he finds something Johnny particularly likes. The porn is less than background noise at this point, the original video over and something else entirely on playing instead, but neither of them bother even glancing at it. 

Jaehyun can tell Johnny is getting close, tiny aborted thrusts and pace faltering where he’s still tugging at Jaehyun. Like clockwork, it’s only a few minutes until Johnny groans out, voice strained. “ _ Shit— _ I’m about too—”

Jaehyun fist moves faster, and it’s but a moment before Johnny’s entire body locks up and he comes, followed by a long sigh that is now ingrained in Jaehyun’s mind. 

Johnny was right; he really was pent up if the way he keeps spurting out thick white cum for nearly a minute is any indication. His own hand has stopped on Jaehyun’s dick, simply holding him with a tight grip, but Jaehyun touches him through it, making sure to drag his orgasm for as long as he can. 

When Johnny pushes his hand away, over-sensitive, Jaehyun stares dazedly at the cum covering his fingers. He feels Johnny’s eyes on him, and for the first time since this started, their gazes meet. Johnny is staring, half-lidded and so obnoxiously  _ attractive _ ; Jaehyun can’t help himself, gripping at Johnny’s jaw with cum dirtied fingers and pulling him in for their mouths to meet. 

It’s dirty and sloppy from the get go, and Johnny leans into it to kiss back with just as much searing enthusiasm. Jaehyun knows he’s not going to last the minute Johnny’s touches him again, and all it takes is for Johnny to press under the head of Jaehyun’s cock before he’s coming so hard it feels like he might black out for a moment. 

It takes a few minutes for Jaehyun to recover, and he has to reluctantly break the kiss in order to catch his breath. As the fuzziness in his head starts clearing up, he realizes Johnny has turned off the TV, the obnoxious sound of porn no longer filling up the room, and all there is is both of them, sitting down on their cheap couch with cum all over their hands and shirts. 

All of a sudden, Johnny chuckles, breathless. “Shit. That was hot.”

There’s something about the way he says it, surprised but still so easy-going, the same eagerness to take things as they go that Johnny seems to have for everything in his life, like nothing can knock him out of his axis. Somehow, that’s what pulls a tired smile out of Jaehyun. “Yeah. I can’t remember the last time I nutted so hard.”

Johnny grins at him, cocky and annoying. “ _ Jaehyunnie _ . Am I better than your hookups?”

_ Yes _ . “Don’t push it.”

Johnny laughs at that, warm and unworried, and it untightens something in Jaehyun’s chest. This is still Johnny, his best friend and teammate, and it doesn’t have to be  _ weird _ .

Right? 

“We should clean up.” Johnny says. He doesn’t move. 

“We should.” Jaehyun doesn’t either. 

Jaehyun can’t tell who reaches for who, but in a moment, they’re kissing again. It’s slower now, a little lazier, but still long enough to make something deep in Jaehyun’s stomach to flutter, dangerous and new. 

It ends as quickly as it came, with Johnny pulling away and licking at his lips. He gets up, cracking his back in that way that makes their physical therapist cringe, and then kicks his shorts off. “I’m gonna get some Kleenex.”

Jaehyun sits up. “Dude,  _ Kleenex _ ? I’m not putting that on my dick, go get baby wipes or something.”

Johnny groans, lazy. “The bathroom is so far away though. The kitchen is right there.”

Jaehyun’s silence is loud, and Johnny only has to take one look at his expression before giving up. “ _ Fine _ . So demanding, Jaehyunnie.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Hurry up before this shit dries.” 

As Johnny walks away, Jaehyun watches his naked ass go. It’s a nice ass, a football player’s ass, a  _ quarterback’s  _ ass; firm with muscle, big from working out so much. Jaehyun wonders if Johnny would let him touch it. 

Jaehyun closes his eyes, and decides that maybe it already  _ is _ weird. 

Maybe he doesn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> why are they football players, you may ask. how is it relevant.   
> it's not. i just think it's hot. 
> 
> might fuck around and [waves hands] give this a sequel, but who knows. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
